


Mirrored Memories

by Izzu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-06
Updated: 2006-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another take on Kakashi's mind on the first volume of the story part. Kakashi-centric, Yondaime team-Kakashi team outlook. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirrored Memories

The three Anbu safely entered the village quietly as the leader gave one of them a scroll. "Please gave this to Sandaime-sama. Please relay my apologies for not giving it in person," said the man as the other person nodded his head.

"Yes sir..." said one of the Anbu as both of them headed towards the Hokage office not far from where they were standing. Sighing, he jumped onto the roofs and tree branches before checking out a nearby apartment, on top of one of the larger trees.

Ah... to think that every time he passed the Hokage's place he would drop by here, and made plenty of excuses to come visit regardless of how silly it sounded.

Kakashi took off his mask and let it rest beside the right ride of his head as he cautiously peered towards the only occupant inside of the apartment. Inside, Naruto was busy reading up on his class notes as he lift a dumbbell on the other hand. Occasionally, he will put the book and metal piece down and practised some of the ninja techniques he learnt. Kakashi smiled as Naruto suddenly exclaimed in frustration.

"Damn! I still can't do it properly! Curse them if I fail to graduate this time too! If they made the jutsu to be Bunshin no Jutsu again it'll be the second time I'm failing graduation!" grumbled Naruto as the man felt himself inclined to smirk despite himself. The kid never seemed to know the word giving up. That's good...

Ever since the kid was ten he has tried to participate in the graduation evaluation but often... luck was not on his side.

"Hey... whose house was up there—?"

Naruto paused as his ears tensed to hear any bit of the voices from the ground. Kakashi turned around stealthily as he caught the two adults in question.

"Ahh... don't bother yourself. It's his house." said the other man as the first person noted it and they left, immediately began speaking in hushed voices as they hastily left the vicinity of the Hokage's place. Else... what punishment would they have received if Sandaime had caught them?

Kakashi bit his lips at the abominated display of disrespect towards the kid as he frowned at the general treatment that the poor boy had to receive. Not even Sandaime-sama's orders can make the matter go easier for the kid, it seemed.

"Ignore them. I'll make them change their minds once I become a great ninja. And then, they'll have no choice but to acknowledge me. Until then... this, is nothing."

Kakashi almost fell off the tree before realizing that the kid was talking to himself. Thank goodness. If words get out that an Anbu was found falling off a tree; in which it was him, he won't see an end to the humiliation he'd receive.

"Hah...! I'm hungry! Where's that ramen cup?" said the boy as Kakashi felt rather proud of the boy. How long has it been since he last come here to visit and almost see the kid at the verge of crying before resuming a cheerful façade; after being mistreated by a lady only because he had chosen that day to go down and buy some food supply for himself. But now that kid even manage to keep it to himself, not allowing himself a moment of weakness.

Naruto sure have grown so much for a short time. He never succumb to hate despite the bad treatment the villagers gave the kid but instead... by the way he had heard from some of his colleagues, developed a flair for making pranks. But even then... this kind of life, wouldn't it still be lonely for the kid? 

_Of course, the kid at least had Iruka by his side. Sandaime too. But... he should have done more for that kid..._

Wonder if he should quit Anbu after this? Then, he might be able to watch over the kid more often. Rather than hearing it indirectly from other people. That aside, those Anbu missions he kept getting doesn't seem to get any better. 

Yes... he could handle most of the assassination mission perfectly but there are times, amongst some of the more dangerous missions when he lost men in his team; he regretted his decision for remaining in the Anbu division. But then again, being a jounin and continuing to fail any potential genin graduates for not fulfilling his criteria doesn't look like a better alternative.

_Ah well... take care for now, Naruto. I'm off for tonight. Icha Icha Paradise is waiting!_

And it didn't came to him until a year later, this same decision that he was contemplating will haunt him again for the same reason he watched the boy from afar.. and refusing to show his face the moment the kid was able to take care of himself.

xxx

_"Wait for a while here... Kakashi." said the jounin as she patted his shoulders kindly. The boy shrugged at his sensei as suddenly a clumsy blond jounin stumbled into the classroom._

_"_ _Aah! Shizuka-sensei! Sorry... I was a little late since Jiraiya-sensei have been forcing me to do some extra work that he was lazy to do by himself—eh? You said that I'm to take some ninja graduates but where—?"_

_The ninja academy teacher, Kurenai Shizuka pointed towards his side as Minato looked down towards the lone genin graduate, who seemed to be angry of the fact that he haven't been noticed. Partly because... he's so..._

_Small?_

_Namikaze Minato blinked in wonder before glancing back towards the kunoichi. "Eh? Just one kid? Shizuka-sensei, you can't mean—Don't you at least **trust**  me to be a good sensei to—ouch!" he gasped as the kid kicked him._

_"Hey! Don't underestimate me! I'm a good ninja, you'll see. Just because I'm only five year old right now don't you assume I'm not a capable—"_

_Minato looked at the boy with astonishment as the kid fumed at him. He grinned before suddenly pulling the kid's mask down. Kakashi stared at him in shock, appalled at what just happened._

_Minato smiled. "Oh... you're an adorable looking one, I say! Silver hair... face mask, you can graduate this young also. You must be Sakumo-san's only child then. I've heard of you..." said the jounin as Kakashi's face turned red and hastily pulled up his mask again._

_How dare this oversize monkey of a jounin called him... A-A-A-ADORABLE!?_

_Shizuka chuckled as Minato grinned at her._

_"Sorry, Minato. Not much graduates coming out this year and he's the odd one. Maybe after this I'll have some more graduates and I'll get them to fill in for your team _—_ ", said the lady as Minato shrugged at her. He stood up, not really minding it. _

_Seeing that Minato was okay with it, she smiled. "Well, Minato. May I formally introduce you to your new genin student, Hatake Kakashi. You knew his father already so it won't be much problem to handle him. A genius, considering how early he managed to pass the evaluation. Good luck!", said the kunoichi again before excusing herself._

_Minato watched the kunoichi leave as he scratched his head. Turning towards the little boy, he extended his hand towards Kakashi almost apologetically. "Well... Kakashi-kun. I can't say I'm more capable to be teaching you compared to your father but... please bear with me a bit longer, kay?"_

_Kakashi cocked his head towards the man known as the Konoha's Yellow Flash. Who's he kidding? Everyone else thought him as the genius amongst his ranks also._

_Minato shrugged at the kid as if he knew what the kid had been thinking. "I only managed to get at this level because of Jiraiya-sensei's guidance. I'm not much confident in teaching a genius kid myself. It's all hard work for me before...", he confided as Kakashi caught his hand._

_"Don't worry... I can manage it somehow. You're not such a bad guy anyway...", he said as both of them exited the room._

_xxx_

_Minato shrugged nervously as he glanced towards Kakashi._

_"Ne... Kakashi-kun..." Kakashi looked up towards the young jounin as the man chuckled nervously._

_"What?", asked the kid as Minato blurted._

_"Can I carry you on your back _ _—__?"_

_Kakashi's face turned red as he kicked the blond man's leg. "No!", he cried as two men came to greet them. Kakashi's anger immediately subsided as he noticed one of them._

_Hatake Sakumo and Jiraiya of the Legendary Sannin stood at the gates as Minato waved at them. "Only one?", teased Jiraiya as Sakumo grinned at Minato._

_"_ _Sorry... I had to hand the babysitting of the kid to you _ _—__ ", said the man known as the White Fang of Konoha. Kakashi glanced towards his new sensei._

_Can't believe that this is a real Jounin by the way he bashfully reacted to the teasing. But hey... not like he'll regret it for being supervised under him..._

_Sooner or later..._

xxx

"So this... is Naruto's house."

Out comes the understatement of the year from him.  _Whoa... sure looked different from the inside._ He never expected this would be the kind of house the kid would live in. Apart from the clattered amount of empty ramen cups on the sink that started to overflow and the trash in the waste-paper basket, the apartment was practically...

Clean and neat. As if the kid had not lived alone by himself all these years! But then... he probably had a lot of time to spare. Not like he'd spend those times playing with the kids in the neighbourhood...

As if he could.

This place sure gave him the nostalgia. After all, this was the same old apartment his sensei had lived in before he got married...

Ah well... better the kid live here than that other oversized empty house anyway. Wonder what happened to that place. Kakashi's eyes caught the glimpse of the empty ramen cup and milk carton on the small dining table. Oh... the guy haven't cleaned up after breakfast.

He picked up the milk carton as he noted the expiry dates. Total befuddlement overwhelmed him. What the _ _—__?

This milk went bad a  ** _while_  **ago. Correction. A good FIVE days ago. Serious... the kid's going to get  _pretty_   _sick_ today...

"He's a moron, but I think giving him to you is the best. You have a good nose for these types..."

 _Haha... yeah_ , thought Kakashi before the rest of the old man's words started to register.  _Wait... what did Sandaime mean by me having a good **nose**  for this types?_

"Plus..."  _Plus? There's more?_

" _ _—__ your team would have Sasuke of _that_  Uchiha clan. Good luck"

_Good luck?_

He could barely remember how he fared as a chuunin, being paired up with Obito of the Uchiha clan. Naruto was a little like Obito in terms of intelligence and if he heard correctly about this Uchiha Sasuke...

_Damn! This could be troublesome..._

But he probably would finally learn how tough it was to be in Minato-sensei's shoes. Kakashi groaned regardless. This felt like heaven's way to get him to watch over Naruto properly. Something he haven't done in quite a while.

"Yes sir...", said Kakashi dejectedly as he could do nothing as to object. Honestly... was him quitting Anbu and retaking his jounin job had been a _really_ good idea anyway? Not like he had been any good before... he practically failed every genin candidate who was unlucky enough to have met him.

_Sure, he always wanted to be able to watch over Naruto more that just as an anonymous guardian but this..._

The door slammed shut on him before he realized that Sandaime has already left.

Kakashi sighed. And he was  _supposed_  to meet his genin team today. _Ah well... let them wait_ , thought Kakashi as he threw the expired milk carton into the waste-paper basket. He opened the not so much as stuffed fridge as he looked up the items inside.

Hmm... at least only that milk carton was the  _lucky_ one. The other stuff in the fridge was at least edible... but for the lack of greens!

Kakashi closed the fridge as he grabbed a large plastic bag and stuffed all of the rubbish inside.

If Minato-sensei was still alive...

He dismissed the thought as he threw the trash outside and left for the ninja academy.

xxx

_His young sensei called him again as Kakashi obediently followed him. "Kakashi! Good news... we finally had new team members! Come and meet them _ _—__ ", said Minato. Kakashi went along with him, to see what kind of team-mates he got._

_The sight that met him was... something. A petite brunette and an Uchiha with a goggle._

_"Hey there... hope you guys remembered to do as I've told you two yesterday. And let me introduce you two to my pride and honour... Hatake Kakashi. Kakashi... this is Rin and Uchiha Obito...", said Minato as Kakashi coldly greeted them._

_Rin, the petite looking brunette greeted him shyly as the Uchiha let out a snort. Haa._

_"See those three logs?", asked Minato as Rin and Obito nodded. The man grinned as he took out two bells tied by strings. "Today you'll be tested whether or not you qualify as a genin. You **three**  are to try to get these bells from me using all of the ninja skills you've learnt. Anyone who failed to get it will be tied to those logs and hah... well; you won't be joining me for lunch then! But no worry... unless I see that the person needed more training, I won't send anyone back to the academy. Not right away."_

_"Wait... there's only two bells _ _—__ ", exclaimed Obito._

_Kakashi answered simply. "That means one of us going to be tied _ _—__ wait a minute! Minato-sensei... you mean, even  **I**  had to "play" in this training of yours _ _—?__?" cried Kakashi as he gave him an exasperated look._

_Minato grinned. "Yeah... since I need you to get to know your team-mates too." said the man as Kakashi fumed, before adding another note towards the remaining genin. "But... unlike Kakashi, the rule about sending anyone back to the academy didn't apply to him. As Kakashi is already a chuunin."_

_Obito gave a cry of disbelief as Kakashi gave him a look of annoyance. "What? Can't believe it?" asked Kakashi as he almost thought smokes actually come out of Obito's ears. He usually not one to show off, but it felt strangely good to poke at Obito for some reason._

_Minato chuckled as he replaced the strings to his belts. "Okay, the training starts... NOW!" said Minato as all four of them disappeared from sight._

_It didn't take a genius to know the end results after that..._

xxx

Kakashi arrived at the classroom corridors as he noticed the duster latched in between the sliding doors.  _And who would have done that _ _—__?_ , he thought as he already knew the culprit. It seemed that the _prankster prodigy_ wasted no time to greet him nicely.  _Haa... well, he **was**  late. So... since this is their first day with him, let him just  **play**_   _along then._

Kakashi peered inside head first while opening the door wider, resulting in the desired effect. Naruto laughed aloud at this. That kind of laugh; with that hair... Naruto reminded him of the man he respected a lot _._ But then, he can't immediately show that he liked the boy already. There's an order to these kinds of things.

Kakashi held a palm on his chin, making a thoughtful expression. "Hmm... let see. How can I say this? My first impression is... I don't like you guys."

Man, the looks that they have...

PRICELESS!

xxx

He had them introduce themselves while telling them only his name... and nothing else. Naruto... all that he talked about was ramen. But then, could he fault the kid? With how Naruto lived his life so far. But what caught his interest, even when he said earlier about having them tell him their likes and dislikes; Naruto never mentioned about the villager's treatment of him. Or even showing any hints of hatred...

Naruto's dream... Kakashi was impressed. Even when Naruto wasn't aware of his relation with Minato-sensei... it did appear that Naruto did look up towards the man.  

_Minato-sensei... I wished you could see how much Naruto have grown now._

"Hobbies... pranks, I guess." said Naruto in an air of finality as Kakashi shook his head. But suppose it was inevitable. Minato-sensei do at times act like a child. That man could as much be playful as he could be serious. And Naruto, also has a bit of Kushina-san's side too. That kind of combination was...

Despite that, he couldn't help being amused.

Sasuke... what should he think about him? Even though the three kids reminded himself of his  _own_ team under the guidance of Minato-sensei; this kind of air around the boy...

This darkness. He couldn't say that he was surprised. Guess he really needed that good luck that Sandaime said before. This kid... will be a little troublesome to handle. Well, he already had Naruto in tow. And perhaps things would balance out. The way Rin... Obito and himself turned out.

Still, Sakura was even girlier compared to Rin. Wonder how this could work out for them.

xxx

The usual test... to see the team's ability to work together. He usually didn't relish these moments. Aside from looking for the things he needed to see, he don't really try to enjoy himself.  _They were still kids,_ Sandaime often reminded him. As much as the lesson on teamwork was important, he should at least give the kids some hints... and not fail them so soon. Get to know the kids more.

_But he was never the social person..._

This time though, he found himself having fun. Perhaps it was because he was dealing with Naruto... or maybe because he started to like the other kids. Or maybe... because Naruto reminded him a lot of both Minato-sensei and Obito.

_ Yet... _

Like the kids before, none of three understood the reasoning on why he gave them this training. And the fact that Naruto almost lost his life earlier—for wanting to be allowed to graduate and letting himself be used by Mizuki—made him feel troubled. But he didn't want later to be said that he was being too hard on the kid. Or too  _lenient_ , if he let Naruto off easy... for the sole reason that Naruto was the child of the man he looked up to. 

As much as he was ordered to lead the three—especially Naruto—onto the path of ninja, he shouldn't just suddenly change his ways. And he was sure... that Yondaime would have agreed.  And a part of him wanted keep Naruto out of harm's way.

_ But that won't make Naruto grow. And Naruto do need to receive proper training. _

Still, since he was supposed to take the kids in regardless; he thought of turning the bad outcome into a favourable one. His _other_ intention after all, was to see if the kids were able to decide what kind of orders that they should or should not follow.

Seeing Sasuke—as well as Sakura later—offering food to Naruto despite his unreasonable orders, made him happy. Since Sasuke used to have that dark personality earlier, he thought that it could be hard for the kids to get along. But, suppose it was Naruto's charm... 

He was so happy that he didn't wait long to give the kids his approval. His first team; and Naruto was part of it. For him to be able to show Naruto the path of becoming a ninja; the same was Minato-sensei have shown him...

What a twist of fate.

xxx

_"Ne... Sandaime-sama! Isn't there any **other** better missions that you can give us? Yes... I know that D-rank missions are purr-fect for the genins... but Kakashi was a chuunin! And what am I here for? Please...?"_

_The third gave the young jounin a once-over as he gave him the most disapproving look. "Minato... you know that **that**  was not how it works. You have to work from the bottom..." admonished the old man as the Yellow Flash walked towards his students. Minato started waving his arms around towards his team._

_"_ _See... even the genins are looking dissatisfied! At least a C-rank. Pretty please...?"_

_Kakashi wanted to roll his eyes at the man. To think, someone like this was supposed to be one of the skilled ninjas of the village..._

_Sandaime shook his head in exasperation as he waved his hand at him. "Okay... I'll give you a C-rank mission."_

_Kakashi looked at the third with surprise as Minato grabbed him in delight. "Yes!" cried the jounin as he cheered. It was a moment before he realised what was happening before screaming at the man that was supposed to be his teacher to stop treating him like a small kid._

xxx

It had been what...? The first, second... fourth mission for the day? Before the kid finally snapped. And knowing who was it Naruto take after the most, he wondered why this didn't happened much sooner. Sandaime started his usual long lectures... as usual.

He looked down at the kid who was still on the floor after being hit by him. "Hey... it's the reality of how things work here after all. Don't feel so glum..." Suddenly he felt pity for the boy. 

"Nah... Kakashi-sensei. I'm getting hungry anyway. These stupid mission makes me so hungry. Last night I had a pork ramen so miso sounds good for _ _—__ "

"Hey! Listen to what I'm talking _ _—__!" cried Sandaime as both Kakashi and Naruto revert their attentions.

"Aah... I apologize..." said Kakashi. 

"Geeez... you always lecture stuff like that to me every day! But you see... I'm not that troublemaking brat I was before _ _—__!" cried Naruto as he sighed.

At this rate, he still gonna get yelled at anyway. Ah well... it's the same thing regardless if he didn't take the genins under him. Or the fact that he'd get yelled up every time whenever he was late for something...

He was surprised that Sandaime _actually_  relented to the boy. They've got a C-rank mission.

It felt like deja vu. No, exactly like one. And that... lead to other things that he never expected to happen in his life. That was the start for the kid's dramatic growth as a ninja in general...

But at least it couldn't get as bad as _that_ mission he had with Obito and Rin. Or could it? 

xxx

He couldn't have been prouder than ever for having them as part of his team. They've faced a lot of challenges after that... but yeah... it was interesting to note how their skills have increased dramatically. Especially Naruto. Though... for the time being, he had to focus more on Sasuke. Unlike Naruto... Sasuke needed his close attention. Sasuke was still bent on taking revenge against his brother, Itachi. And that was... troubling.

Also, Naruto should be fine with Jiraiya-sensei. And for someone who used to be Minato-sensei's mentor... who else would be more qualified to take Naruto under their wing?

He still remembered how he told that Inari kid from the Wave Country about Naruto. Naruto... had grown in a way that was different compared to other people in his circumstances. He had been in and out of various countries during his good ol' Anbu days and not often that he met other people like Naruto. But... he saw how many people who would change for the worse if thrown into the kind of life Naruto lived in. The fact that Naruto already grew up with such a great strength of hearts...

Just... the way how  _he_  would have wanted Naruto to grow up into. That kind of light... it seemed that it did not die along with him.

xxx

Fond memories... and despite everything that happened, he felt being optimistic was just fine with him. They'll get Sasuke back from Orochimaru one day. Until then... the three of them had to get stronger even more.

Kakashi sighed as he placed a palm over Naruto's forehead as the lad slept on the hospital bed. It was a relief to find him still alive when he and Pakkun arrived to the scene.

Yes... the three of them will be stronger. That's a promise.

After all... Those who don't take care of their comrades are lower than trash...

_Isn't it... Obito?_


End file.
